


Royalty Know How to Breakdance

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Crush, just really lighthearted stuff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Ven finally takes up on his promise of teaching Kairi how to dance like him.





	Royalty Know How to Breakdance

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect for a character to come back, but guess she wanted to be part of the fun too, so who am I to refuse.
> 
> This is just very fluffy to make up for last time.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta @Taliax

"Okay, so we're going to start with very basic stuff and we're obviously not going to learn all the moves today, but I'm going to try and teach you a few. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes! I'm ready to start!" Kairi answered, pumping a fist in the air, determination shining in her eyes as she grinned.

He couldn't help but smile back.

Kairi had sent a message earlier that week telling him she had this weekend free, and asking if he was also available to fulfill his promise to teach her how to breakdance. He had said yes so fast it was almost embarrassing.

So here they were, at a park on Destiny Islands, stretching and ready to start learning some moves.

The place they had chosen was ideal for what they were about to do; a big open space with smooth stone for the floor. There was a fountain nearby, but far enough that they wouldn't fall inside if they tripped at some point.

The grass and trees were so green in contrast to the vibrant light blue sky, it gave life to the scenery around them. Not to mention the fresh and cool air they provided on this hot summer day.

The market around the park buzzed with people buying and selling all kinds of food and trinkets, but the park itself was empty enough for them to dance comfortably without disturbing anyone.

Kairi kneeled down beside her small radio. After pressing a button, music started playing. Ven took a few seconds to catch the beat and keep it up in his head.

"Alright, so let's start with something simple. Let's get in position for this," he said. Kairi walked closer and stood beside him, nodding once.

"Okay, you want to keep your feet together, slightly bend your knees, torso straight, shoulders back," he instructed. She followed, looking down to make sure she was doing it right. "And keep you head up!" She whipped it back up in an instant.

He walked around her in a small circle as he kept talking. "This is all about confidence! You gotta show your opponents they shouldn't mess with you, 'cause you're the best dancer in all the worlds!" He stopped in front of her.

She laughed and let her posture fall a little. "I'm not, though."

"But you will be!" He exclaimed raising a finger above his head. "Come on now!" He fell back into position beside her. 

"So you know how this kind of dance is all bouncy, sudden and twisty?” He asked and she nodded. “We'll do some base moves like that that you can always use to rest in between tricks. Now follow my lead!"

Ventus lifted his right foot up back, Kairi soon mimicking, and let his weight fall forwards, catching himself with the same foot in a small diagonal to its original position. His left one stayed back, still supporting him with its toes.

"Okay, now let's do the same, but we lift our left leg when we fall forward, instead of leaving it on the ground."

They repeated that a couple times and practiced starting with the other foot too. After a while he taught her how to move her arms as well, pointing out again that confidence was the key.

"You know, this is easier than I thought it would be." Kairi commented while she continued to perform the steps. "I thought I was going to be falling and tripping a lot more."

"Don't keep your hopes up; this is nothing compared to what you'll learn in the future!" Ven said.

"Come on! Let me be happy for at least two seconds!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay! Let's keep going!"

 

"You really want to do the windmill?" He asked.

"Yeah, you said I just needed to keep my momentum going for that one, right? And I saw how you did it; it really doesn't look that hard!"

They had been dancing for an hour now and, yes, Kairi was a fast learner and she was doing great so far, but he really wasn't sure if he should teach her that move yet. It was a bit tricky and, if you weren't careful enough, you could get pretty hurt by it.

"I don't know..." He said, resting a hand on his hip as the other one rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please?" She dragged the word out as she held both of her hands in front of herself, leaning forward and doing the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I can stand on my hands without effort and can do a lot of pushups in a minute! I'm sure my arms are strong enough to handle it!"

He spared a glace in her direction. It didn't take too long before her expression alone was enough to convince him. He dropped his arms and sighed.

"Alright, you win." He sat down on the floor. "I'll teach you how to do the windmill."

She sat down to his left, a huge grin on her face.

"But let me tell you, we're gonna look real silly for a while." He moved farther away from her, so as to have enough space to not hit her.

She tried not to laugh. "I've been looking silly for more than an hour now; I think I can handle it."

"Yeah." He chuckled before clearing his throat. "First of all, we're going to put our left hand down. I will teach you how to spin to your left, because that's how I learned to do it, but you could spin the other way if you want to; it's really not that important." Ven rambled on as he got into position, extending his legs in front of himself.

Kairi followed his instructions as he continued. "Now, you want to kick your right leg over and past your left one. And also keep your other hand up and off the ground; you just need the support and push of your left one."

She nodded, kicked a leg over the other as she pushed herself with her hand, then brought her legs closer to her body as she spun in place.

"Like that?" She beamed.

"Yeah! You got it!" He smiled and held a thumbs up.

"What's next?"

"You have to learn how to spin on your back."

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed as she spun again.

 

"Now lift your other leg."

Kairi was doing her absolute best just to keep her arms supporting her weight with her legs on the ground. Ven was right, this was way harder than she expected. The position she was trying to do was called baby something or other; she honestly couldn't recall right at that moment when her brain was worried about keeping herself up.

She made a soft whining sound as she tried to lift both legs, but failed every time.

She finally collapsed on the ground and Ven sat down beside her.

"Want to—?"

"Take a break? Yes, please!" She interrupted him and rolled onto her back. "I need somethin' to drink, my water bottle’s empty..."

"Okay, pick up your radio and go wait under a tree. I'll go buy us something." He said as he stood back up on his feet. "Want anything in particular?"

"A fruit salad if you see any, but I'd rather have a drink than make you look around all the stalls trying to find one." She said sitting up.

"Got it! I'll be right back." Ven said as he took off towards the market.

 

There was nothing nicer than laying comfortably on the grass under the cool shadow of a big low branched tree. No, that was a lie; there was something much more nicer. Being with friends was the nicest thing in the world. Combine them both? You have the best days of your life.

Kairi had learned a lot today. She still had a long way to go before she got anywhere near Ven's dancing level, but she was sure that if she kept practicing with and without him she'd be great at it someday soon.

She looked at a few small clouds floating across the sky. Saw a few birds fly the other way, singing with enthusiasm. Felt a soft breeze pass by. Heard people's footsteps and chatter as they walked past her resting spot. Everything around her moved and changed constantly, but everything did it at a different pace, following their own rhythm.

She too would keep changing and going forward. Right now, doing that with just dancing was fine.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

 

Ventus handed the vendor the munny and took his two plastic cups filled with fruit juice. He thanked the woman and started walking back in the direction he had come from.

He now had two glasses, one in each hand, and a plastic bag with a container full of fruit salad, and a small tube filled with a bubble making liquid. He was very excited about that last item; he had only ever made bubbles with soap when he washed his hands, even though Aqua would tell him to stop every time, but he didn't know they sold toys to make them. He couldn't wait to open it with Kairi.

There were a lot of stalls he passed by and most of them had many interesting things, so he stopped a couple of seconds to look at some of the ones that caught his eye. Nice clothes, a variety of toys, delicious looking desserts, and even some handmade pieces of furniture. He didn't want to get too distracted though, so he kept walking.

But there was one object that had him stop dead in his tracks to really admire it. The stall he was in front of was full of jewelry, but there was a beautiful golden bracelet being displayed in the center with a sun composed of small yellow gems and crystals arranged on top of a metal surface.

He wasn't really one for those kinds of accessories, but he did know someone who did. Someone who always wore the same necklace.

Ven asked the man behind the table how much it cost. The price for it was very high, but he had just enough munny left on him to buy it.

He put it away in one of his pockets to keep it safe.

 

Ventus finally arrived back at the park, walking over to the fountain at the center. Looking around he spotted Kairi laying down under the shade of a tree not too far from him.

Once he was right beside her he sat down and carefully set the two cups of juice beside the radio.

Kairi seemed to be asleep; she hadn't budged when he had said her name. She seemed so peaceful with her hands over her stomach and her face completely relaxed.

He laid down on his back and took the bracelet out of his pocket. Holding it up to really observe every little detail, he thought about what to do.

Should he give it to her right now out of the blue like this? What would he even say? "Hey, I just bought you this very expensive thing because I thought you'd like it and that is totally what normal friends do for each other!” That wouldn't work at all.

He clutched the gift and rested his hand on his chest. Turning his head left, he looked at her almost in the same way a caged bird looks out the window towards the sky.

He put the bracelet back in his pocket, rested his hand over his eyes and sighed.

 

She woke up startled to the sound of a dog barking nearby. She slowly straightened up to sit, moving her hands from her stomach to rest them on the grass below her. Except her right hand didn't touch dirt, but something softer and colder.

She looked down confused, to see a sleeping boy laying there beside her, and her hand resting on his. She quickly pulled it back to her and looked around. They were still at the park, but she didn't know what time it was now.

It seemed she had accidentally fallen asleep. She looked down once again, smiling in amusement. . Apparently Ven was no better either. She shook his shoulder softly, calling his name.

He shot up, eyes wide and arms out in front of him as he stood up and exclaimed "I'm awake!" Then he paused for a second... "Oh, shooting stars, I can't see anything."

He sat back down and she put a hand on his shoulder as he waited for blood to rush back to his head. Luckily, it only took a couple of seconds before he looked over at her, smiled and said, "Alright, I'm fine now."

She took one of the plastic cups and offered it to him. He thanked her and drank some of its content, as she did the same from her own glass as well.

After Ven finished his juice, he unhooked the plastic bag from his arm and handed Kairi the fruit salad he had bought her.

As she ate the simple snack he opened the small colorful tube he had also brought and softly blew on the ring attached to the cap. Dozens of small bubbles flew out and were carried away with the wind. He looked amazed as they disappeared high in the sky.

He kept making more as he waited for Kairi to finish eating, even blowing some in her direction sometimes. She tried to pop them, but most of them escaped and evaded her hands.

She could almost laugh at the child-like wonder in his eyes every time he made more bubbles. It was almost adorable how much fun he was having with something so simple.

She put her empty container away and stood up to chase some of the small transparent spheres floating away, jumping up to catch some of the ones that tried to go too far.

Ven soon followed her and they both played around with the fun cheap toy.

 

They were in the middle of trying to make the biggest bubble they could when someone called out from behind saying "Hey there, Prince!"

Ventus turned around, just in time to see a tanned skinned girl waving as she quickly closed the distance thanks to her roller skates. It was the same girl he had met at Kairi's school dance some months ago.

"Hi uh…!" Ven started, then hesitated and looked over at Kairi, who only tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he was silently asking her. He looked back over at the girl. "I don't know your name."

"Neither do I know yours, but here we are, Prince." She smirked.

"Oh! You're right! I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." He said as he offered his hand.

Instead of taking it, she just slapped their palms together and then the back of their hands. "Cool name, Prince. I ain't using it. You can call me Spades."

"Like the card symbol?" Kairi asked moving to stand beside her friend.

Spades snapped her fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly like the coolest card symbol." She looked back over at Ven. "So what brings you over to visit this time?"

"I was teaching my friend Kairi how to breakdance!" He said, and then smiled sheepishly. "But we kinda took a nap and then got distracted."

"That's cool. Can I see what you've learned so far?" Spades asked Kairi.

"Huh? Me? No no no, I just started today!" She waved a hand in front of herself. "I'm not any good yet!"

"Come on, Kairi, that's not true! You're doing great so far!" Ven said.

"I don't know… I can't even do a windmill yet…" She looked down, taking her necklace in between her fingers.

"Well that's a pretty hard trick, but you're getting to it," he tried to encourage her. When she still didn't look up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, it's okay if you don't want to do it… but I believe you're good enough."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I learned a lot less in one day than what you did in a couple hours!"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, Queen, you really don't gotta do it if you don't feel confident enough. I was just asking 'cause I thought it would be fun, not to make you uncomfortable," Spades spoke up.

"Yeah, you don't — wait, why does she get to be a Queen?" Ven asked turning his head to the side and arching a brow.

"What? Do you want to be a Queen, Prince?" She crossed her arms over her chest with a small smile on her lips.

"No! I was just curious about... me having a lower title than her is all."

"Okay then, I'll think about upgrading your name one of these days." She snorted.

"I'll do it." Kairi finally said. "I'll try to show you what I've learned."

"Really? That's great!" Ven beamed. "Want me to go get the radio?"

"No, don't worry, I can go get it." She smiled before she started walking away.

Ventus and Spades watched as she slowly approached the tree where they had taken a nap earlier. Ven put his hands away in his pocket. Feeling the small piece of jewelry inside, his smile fell a little.

"You want to be the King to her Queen?" Spades broke the brief silence between them.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you like her." She glanced over at him. "It's written all over your face."

"I'm not— why I— I mean—" he fumbled with his words as blood rushed to his face. "Kinda?"

She laughed. "Kinda? How can you 'kinda' like someone?"

"It's complicated? I'm really just trying to be a good friend, I don't expect to get anywhere farther than that."

"Okay, so you're a coward?" She smirked.

"No, it's not just that." He frowned. "She lost someone very dear to her not too long ago. She's not ready for… that kind of relationship, I guess. Besides, she doesn't like me that way either." 

Her smile fell and she winced. "Ah. Sorry, man, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known."

The silence was a bit heavier after that.

 

Kairi kneeled down and pressed a button on the radio. One of the songs she had practiced to earlier started drifting in the air.

She stood up and took a deep breath.

"You're going to do awesome, okay?" Ven said as he patted her shoulder. "And if you need a little extra boost of strength, you can use this."

He put something in her hand. She looked down at what seemed to be a slim rectangular block with the words 'break time' over it.

"What is this?" She asked, turning the object over in her hand.

"One of my commands. Just say the word and you'll have all kinds of boosts for combat, but it works just fine outside of it."

"Thank you, Ven." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Remember you can do anything you put your mind and heart to!" He gave her a thumbs up before gently pushing her. "Now go dance!"

He rushed off to sit down a little ways away in front of her, right beside Spades, and waited for Kairi to get into position.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again he could feel a sudden change in the air around them. Determination shone through her eyes as she started performing everything she had practiced this morning with as much precision and passion as she could muster.

Ventus felt so proud of her that he couldn't help but yell and cheer and clap at every new move she successfully completed. And it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for now.

All that enthusiasm seemed to catch people's attention, some passersby even stopping to watch the little show.

That's when he saw her falter and hesitate. She almost tripped a couple times, looking a bit too nervous to continue.

And that's when he cheered louder and stronger, telling her not to lose heart, she could do it and no one could stop her from shining.

To his surprise, Spades accompanied him with some encouraging words as well, saying something about girl power and being the best Queen ever.

That luckily did the trick and Kairi was back at it in a matter of seconds.

After a couple minutes more people had gathered around, some younger children sitting down close to both teenagers. They clapped constantly with awe and amazement in their eyes.

Then, Kairi finally stopped, trying to catch her breath.

Ventus was ready to stand up when she sent him a look and smirked. His heart skipped a beat and he froze in place as he saw what she did next.

Kairi raised a hand in the air and shouted "Break time!"

She started glowing as she lowered herself to the ground, kicked one leg over the other to create inertia and kept the momentum going, spinning with her whole body, keeping her legs up in the air.

She was doing it! She really was finally doing a windmill!

Ven couldn't describe how happy he was for her in that moment.

When the greenish light surrounding her started fading she finally paused, stood up and bowed, before sitting back down again and pausing the music.

The people around them clapped and some children walked over to her to offer some coins. She looked surprised but smiled nonetheless and accepted their small gifts.

"You did incredible, Kairi! I didn't see that final windmill coming at all; I thought you would've wanted more practice to even try it!" Ven said as he scooted over beside her. "If we get together to practice again you'll be way ahead of me in no time!"

Kairi laughed a bit breathless. "Thank you. I still have a long ways to go though, and your command really helped me a lot for that last trick." She shrugged and offered him the blocky object back.

"Still, the rest was all you." He gently pushed her hand back towards her. "And a little extra help never hurt anyone." He grinned.

She smiled back.

"Queen, there's no way you learned all that today!" Spades sat down beside her as well. "You must absorb knowledge like a sponge or something!"

Kairi laughed and shook her head. "I guess I must have a really good teacher." She said, nudging Ven's shoulder slightly.

 

They spent the rest of the day just having fun together. They danced and practiced a little bit more, but soon started joking around and got distracted.

Ven kept blowing bubbles as Spades tried to roll out of the way to avoid them and Kairi tried to catch some in her hands. The small rainbows inside the floating spheres shone faintly against the sun.

Kairi tried to get to know their new friend better, but couldn't get much out of her; some extra interests, movies she liked, favorite food, but nothing too personal or important. She did get Spades’ number, though still no real name; something about keeping the mystery up being fun and all that.

It wasn't too long before the sun started lowering in the sky, sliding towards the horizon, slowly taking its light with it and giving way to the first few twinkling stars.

That's when they noticed how long they had been out. It was definitely time to go back home.

Spades thanked them for the fun afternoon before peacing out and swiftly going away on her roller skates. Kairi and Ven walked back to Kairi's house while they talked, and they both agreed their new friend was quirky, but a really cool girl to hang out with.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Ventus grabbed his bag from inside the house and put his armor back on. He said his goodbyes, trying his best to walk away quickly and not linger at the door, with a smile and a promise to meet up again soon to practice more dance moves together.

Throwing caution out the window since he didn't see anyone around, he opened a portal to the lanes between and summoned his keyblade glider. He quickly disappeared into the sky.

A girl peeked behind a house corner, looking up to where the boy had flown away. She smiled and muttered a soft “Good luck, Prince,” before she kept rolling her way.

 

Ven sat at the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor, staring at empty space.

Putting a hand in his pocket he slowly took the bracelet out. He observed the shimmering jewels for a moment before getting up to find a nice spot to keep the bracelet safe.

He finally settled on a small shoebox where he kept some small things that were important to him.

He sighed as he went to prepare for bed. Maybe someday he'd take it out. Hopefully someday. If only…


End file.
